


Birth

by alienacja



Category: D (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, wampiry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst powiązany z moim "Desert Rose", opowiadający jak to Asagi po raz pierwszy spotkał Hirokiego zaraz po jego "przygodzie" z Kaiem i co z tego spotkania wynikło.</p><p>Jeśli ktoś nie czytał "Desert Rose", to równie dobrze może od tego zacząć. Jeśli czytał, to po prostu ma szansę uzupełnić o szczegóły jeden z moich ulubionych wątków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki tyle, że nie planowałam rozszerzać tego wątku na tyle stron, ani kierować go właśnie w tym kierunku. Niemniej, znienacka pojawił się pomysł i uznałam, że tak to jednak może wyglądać. Rola Ruizy niespodziewanie się rozrosła, ale znam takich, co się ucieszą ;)
> 
> Jak zawsze - jeśli się spodoba, to będę dźwięczna za komentarze i/lub serduszka.
> 
> Miłego czytania :)

Zaraz po zapadnięciu zmroku, czarnowłosy mężczyzna postanowił opuścić swoją kryjówkę i udać się dalej przez gęsty las. W ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni, zmuszony był nocować w raczej kiepskich warunkach, ale tym razem poważne sprawy zagnały go niemal pod same granice królestwa i musiał na to przeznaczyć o wiele więcej czasu i wysiłku, niż zazwyczaj. Nie narzekał, bo i egzystował na tym świecie już zbyt długo, by nie wiedzieć, że nawet kontakty z najbardziej marudnymi i aroganckimi wampirami, kiedyś się kończą. A ostatecznie dokumenty, które zdobył warte były znacznie więcej niż wszelkie niewygody, których doświadczył.  
Po przebyciu w ciemnościach pewnego odcinka drogi, Asagi zatrzymał się i sięgnął do niewielkiej torby po szklaną buteleczkę. Był jednym z tych wampirów, które od dawna już nie decydowały się na polowanie, by zabijać żywe istoty. Syntetyczny płyn, który był ogólnie dostępny w królestwie, zarówno działał tak samo jak i smakował, a nawet wyglądał zupełnie jak krew. Od czasu do czasu mężczyzna nadal miewał swoich żywicieli, ale nigdy nie odebrał im krwi wbrew woli, nigdy też nikogo nie zabił... Dawniej spotykało się to z nietolerancją, szczególnie wśród osobników czystej krwi, wampirów, których od pokoleń nie "skaził" żaden mieszaniec. Z biegiem czasu było ich jednak coraz mniej, a obecnie bardzo niewielu osobników mogło poszczycić się naprawdę idealnym pochodzeniem. Asagi zazwyczaj nie interesował się powodami, chociaż większość z nich znał. Nawet na dworze królewskim zaczęli pojawiać się mieszkańcy, którzy urodzili się istotami śmiertelnymi, a przez kaprys tego, czy innego wampira, dołączyli do społeczności. Z czasem coś, co kiedyś było wyjątkiem, stało się zupełnie niespodziewanie większością, a z tym coraz trudniej było walczyć. Niektórzy zbyt lekko traktowali więzy krwi i zbyt łatwo przychodziło im przemieniać kogokolwiek. Konsekwencje bywały różne, a karą za lekkomyślność zazwyczaj stawały się grupy takich pół wampirów, które nigdy nie pogodziły się ze swoim losem i tym, czym się stały. Wałęsali się po ciemnych zaułkach i to oni bywali głównymi sprawcami polowań na ludzi. Nie panowali nad sobą, nad instynktem i zabijali kogo popadło, by tylko zaspokoić głód. A im więcej polowali, tym chcieli więcej... Stali się plagą swoich stwórców, nie poddając się żadnej kontroli. Bo zawsze na pięciu wyłapanych mieszańców, znalazło się dziesięciu nowych, a tego rodzaju walka zdawała się nie mieć końca.   
Mężczyzna ledwie upił kilka łyków, kiedy jego uwaga została skierowana na niespokojne poruszenie, zaledwie w pobliskiej kępie gęstych krzaków. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że gdzieś blisko znajduje się inny wampir, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Chory lub ranny, a może jedno i drugie. Przede wszystkim jednak przerażony i bardzo głodny, co niemal falami uderzało w Asagiego i nie pozwalało się zignorować. Być może powinno, bo jeśli przypadkiem wdepnął na teren mieszańców, to całkiem możliwe, że było ich kilku i sam może sobie nie poradzić. Z drugiej strony, od nich nigdy nie biła rozpacz tego rodzaju, nie mieli powodu do dezorientacji w miejscu, gdzie się zbierali. Głównie z tego powodu, Asagi postanowił przesunąć się w kierunku wspomnianych krzaków, by osobiście sprawdzić co kryje się za nimi.  
Dostrzegł postać, skuloną ciasno pod drzewem. Niemal nieruchomą, ledwie przytomną z wyczerpania i głodu. Asagi wzdrygnął się, ale zanim zdążył choćby przemyśleć co powinien robić, po prostu zbliżył się i kucnął obok. Nieznany mu osobnik, podniósł głowę i wlepił w niego spojrzenie błyszczących silnie oczu. Wyraźnie chciał się odsunąć, ale był na to zbyt słaby. Przymknął powieki i znów znieruchomiał, tylko do momentu, kiedy tuż pod jego nosem pojawiła się otwarta butelka z płynem zastępującym krew. Asagi miał jeszcze kilka takich w zapasie, a ten mężczyzna natychmiast potrzebował przynajmniej trzech porcji, zanim zapadnie w coś dużo gorszego niż śmierć. Z początku nieufny, wreszcie sięgnął po dane mu naczynie i łapczywie wypił do dna. Podobny los spotkał zawartość kolejnych dwóch butelek, nim wreszcie jego oczy przestały emanować nienaturalnym blaskiem, a kły już nie wbijały się w dolną wargę.  
\- Dziękuję... - odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem, mimo wszystko zupełnie wyraźnie.  
\- Nie ma za co, chociaż nie spodziewałem się, że wpadnę w tym miejscu na kogokolwiek. - Asagi przyjrzał mu się teraz lepiej, ale był pewny, że nie spotkał go nigdy wcześniej.  
\- To zupełnie jak ja. W ogóle nie spodziewałem się, że skończę właśnie tak, tutaj i w takiej... postaci.  
Skrzywił się i ponownie skulił. Nie było wątpliwości kim był, a co gorsze, całkiem niedawno musiał zakończyć proces przemiany. I chyba nie był z tego szczególnie zadowolony. Pytaniem pozostało, kto mu to zrobił i czemu porzucił?  
\- Mam na imię Asagi, a ty?  
Przez chwilę nie uzyskał odpowiedzi i obawiał się, że być może wcale się jej nie doczeka w tej sytuacji. O ile głód tamtego został zażegnany, tak ogromna rozpacz była niczym czarna chmura wokół niego i nie będzie łatwo ją rozproszyć, a już na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie.  
\- Hiroki. - mruknął wreszcie - Nawet nie wiem gdzie jestem i jak się stąd wydostać...  
\- Z całą pewnością nie wolno ci tu zostać dłużej, bo o świcie staniesz się garścią popiołu. - Asagi przez moment milczał, rozważając wszystkie możliwości, ale przecież doskonale wiedział, że może zrobić teraz tylko jedno - Kilka godzin drogi dzieli nas od mojego zamku. Jeśli jesteś w stanie iść, to proponuję udać się właśnie tam. W moim domu nic ci nie będzie groziło i możesz w nim zostać tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz...  
Hiroki wyraźnie drgnął, zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw. W tej chwili bardziej wyglądał jak ktoś, komu raczej obojętne jest to, czy przetrwa, czy nie, ale Asagiemu nie było. Nie miało znaczenia w jaki sposób doszło do przemiany, Hiroki należał teraz do społeczności wampirów i nie wolno było dopuścić, by stało się z nim coś złego. Jedyne czego mężczyzna nie rozumiał, to powodu dla którego tamten został porzucony. Gdyby wpadł na któregoś z mieszańców, zginąłby natychmiast, nie poznając nawet twarzy swojego napastnika. Ale jeśli przemienił go któryś z jego braci, to czym do diabła kierował się, pozbywając się osobnika, którego sam stworzył? Asagi miał wielką ochotę o to zapytać, ale czuł, że to nie jest najlepszy moment na tego typu dyskusję. Być może kiedyś dowie się prawdy, a tymczasem, Hiroki faktycznie wstał ze swojego miejsca i zdawał się być gotowy do drogi. Przebyli ją w idealnym milczeniu.

 

 

Początki były trudne, ale też Asagi nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Młody wampir nie miał o niczym pojęcia i pewne było, że jego stwórca nie przekazał mu zupełnie żadnej wiedzy, ani umiejętności. Na całe szczęście zadziałał instynkt, który kazał Hirokiemu chować się przez kilka dni przed promieniami słońca, ale też najwyraźniej nie był wystarczający, by mężczyzna był w stanie zadbać o pełny żołądek. Jasne było, że nie poradziłby sobie w pojedynkę nawet jednego dnia dłużej. Niechęć do tego, czym się stał, była wtedy wystarczającą wymówką, by nie walczyć o siebie, a mimo to z jakiegoś powodu Hiroki nie starał się świadomie sobie zaszkodzić, chociaż wiele spraw pozostawił przypadkowi. Z tego powodu właśnie, Asagi postanowił pozwolić mu zostać u siebie i przekazał mu powoli niemal wszystko to, co sam wiedział, a co niezbędne było do dalszej egzystencji w królestwie. Skłamałby, gdyby sam przed sobą stwierdził, że był to jakiś problem. Jego zamek stał spokojnie od dawna na totalnym pustkowiu i chociaż miewał stałych gości, to jednak nic nie mogło równać się z codzienną obecnością jeszcze kogoś. Szczególnie, że kiedy tylko Hiroki zapominał o tym gdzie był i kim był, dawał się poznać jako raczej pogodny osobnik o silnym charakterze. Czasem uparty, czasem zaskakująco układny i nigdy nie można było przewidzieć która z tych stron akurat postanowi się uaktywnić. Niemniej, uczył się raczej szybko i wyraźnie doceniał wszelkie próby przygotowania go do niekończącej się przyszłości.  
\- Wyglądam dziwnie, Asagi. - mruknął pewnej nocy, kiedy stał akurat w przestronnej komnacie przed taflą magicznego lustra i oglądał z każdej strony swój nowy strój.  
Do tej pory nie miał wielkiego wyboru, bo poza własnymi, dość porządnie zniszczonymi spodniami i koszulą, miał do dyspozycji jedynie ubrania pożyczone od starszego wampira. Zbyt szerokie i ze zbyt dużą ilością falban przy koszulach w których wyglądał jak w przebraniu. Wreszcie, obaj zgodzili się co do faktu, ze nie obejdzie się bez pomocy znajomego krawca. Niski, chudy wampir pojawił się kilka nocy wcześniej w zamku, zebrał wszystkie potrzebne wymiary i informacje, a potem natychmiast wyszedł. A dziś powrócił i w milczeniu podał Hirokiemu dwie duże paczki, owinięte brązowym papierem. Nie prezentowały się szczególnie okazale, ale to, co mężczyzna znalazł w środku, było niczym wyjęte z marzeń dla kogoś, kto dotychczasowe życie spędził jedynie w białych, płóciennych koszulach szytych dla wszystkich mieszkańców miasteczka dokładnie w taki sam sposób.  
\- Wyglądasz odpowiednio, Hiro. - Asagi uśmiechnął się i poprawił na nim idealnie leżący płaszcz - Nie możesz dłużej przechadzać się po okolicy w tych samych starych spodniach, a te ubrania z pewnością wystarczą ci teraz na długi czas. Porządny materiał, doskonałe wykonanie... Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.  
Hiroki nie był tego wcale taki pewien, ale postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Dla własnego świętego spokoju nie wspominał, że nie widzi sensu w strojeniu się, a jego proste koszule wcale mu nie przeszkadzały. Nawet liczył szczerze mówiąc, że dostanie dokładnie coś takiego, po prostu nowe. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że ubrania o ile eleganckie, o tyle dość mocno różniły się od stylu, który z takim upodobaniem nosił właściciel tego zamku. Kilka par spodni, tyle samo koszul i wreszcie... płaszcz. Hiroki nigdy w życiu nie miał na sobie niczego takiego. Ciężki materiał, nie nachalnie ozdobiony tu i tam, a wszystko to czyniło z niego zupełnie nową osobę. Naturalnie nie miało w sobie żadnych wartości praktycznych, bo niezależnie od pogody, Hiroki nie odczuwał już ani zimna, ani gorąca. Ale z całą pewnością nie był już tym samym chłopakiem z małego miasteczka, a w połączeniu z całą wiedzą, którą zdobywał, chcąc czy też nie, przypadkiem zaczynał swoje życie zupełnie od początku.  
Czasem jeszcze, szczególnie jeśli budził się zbyt wcześnie, jego myśli same kierowały się w stronę lasu i niewielkiej chatki w której tak naprawdę rozpoczęło się to jego nowe istnienie. Powracał myślami do mężczyzny, który przewrócił jego świat do góry nogami, wykorzystując z premedytacją niewiedzę chłopaka. A zaraz za tym także zaufanie, fascynację, miłość... Do tego ostatniego trudno było się teraz przyznać, a kiedy Hiroki starał się wzbudzić w sobie cokolwiek z tego, co czuł przecież tak niedawno, nigdy mu się to nie udało. Zamiast tego radził sobie z żalem i rozgoryczeniem z powodu własnej naiwności.   
Po kilku tygodniach, gdzieś podczas tych nocy, gdy za oknem deszcz bębnił w szyby, młodszy wampir postanowił opowiedzieć swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi, bo tak już chyba mógł określi Asagiego, o wszystkim tym, co wydarzyło się w leśnej chacie. Mówił z trudem, zastanawiając się, czy pewnych rzeczy nie powinien przemilczeć, ale ostatecznie sympatia starszego mężczyzny, który słuchał go w milczeniu, rozwiązała mu język do końca i streścił wszystko aż do momentu w którym obaj się spotkali.  
\- Ach, więc to był Kai. - Asagi przez moment zerkał jedynie na kielich, który trzymał, mieszając powoli jego zawartość - Oczywiście znam go, bardzo dobrze nawet. Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale tak się złożyło, że przebywał na królewskim zamku w czasie, kiedy byłem tam i ja. Wampir czystej krwi z nieco mroczną przeszłością, ostatecznie skupił się jedynie na wykonywaniu poleceń samego króla za co zyskał ogólny szacunek swoich braci. Nie spodziewałbym się, że akurat on postanowi powiększyć naszą społeczność, a nawet gdyby... Cóż, skoro sam postanowiłeś od niego odejść, nie miał wiele do stracenia. Nawet gdybyś zginął, nikt nigdy by się nie dowiedział o szczegółach.   
\- Uważasz, że powinienem był zostać? - Hiroki upił łyk ze swojego kielicha.  
\- Z całą pewnością istniała taka możliwość, sam by cię nie wyrzucił. - Asagi uśmiechnął się lekko - Pewnego dnia być może będziesz miał okazję przekonać się, czym są więzy krwi, ale nawet to nie daje gwarancji, że byłbyś tam szczęśliwy. Podejrzewam, że rozstalibyście się prędzej, czy później.  
\- Więzy krwi?  
\- Pojawiają się pomiędzy wampirem i człowiekiem, którego tamten przemieni w istotę nieśmiertelną. Generalnie nie będziesz ich czuł codziennie, ale mogą się pojawić takie momenty w których poczujesz jego aurę. To skomplikowane i nigdy nie dzieje się w jednoznaczny sposób. Znam wampiry, które w ogóle o tym nie pamiętają.  
\- Musiałbym sam przemienić jakiegoś człowieka... Mowy nie ma!  
Asagi uśmiechnął się, ale nie skomentował tego wybuchu, doskonale rozumiejąc jego przyczynę. Wiele lat upłynie, nim Hiroki będzie w stanie pogodzić się ostatecznie z tym, co się dzieje i ze światem do którego należy.  
\- Z całą pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że pod względem obiektu swoich uczuć, nie trafiłeś najlepiej. Kai nie bawi się w sentymenty, nigdy tego nie robił. Nie mam czasu, ani szczerze powiedziawszy chęci, by śledzić dokładnie jego poczynania, ale na ile mi wiadomo, nigdy nie pozwolił nikomu zbliżyć się do siebie. I twoje pojawienie się na jego terenie, raczej nie mogło tego stanu rzeczy odmienić.  
\- Ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego kim jestem... kim byłem. - poprawił się natychmiast - Wykorzystał to przeciwko mnie.  
\- Podobnie jak uczyniłoby wielu jemu podobnych wampirów, Hiroki. To jest największy problem z osobnikami przemienionymi, wy zawsze pamiętacie o zasadach, które wampirów czystej krwi nie dotyczą. Nie z niechęci, po prostu istnieje jakiś zestaw zachowań, który wampirom jest naturalnie obcy.   
\- Tobie nie jest. - zauważył natychmiast Hiroki - Gdyby tak było, zostawiłbyś mnie w tamtym lesie...  
\- Wyjątki zdarzają się wszędzie. Chyba, że chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wszyscy śmiertelnicy zawsze odznaczają się jedynie dobrocią, współczuciem i chęcią pomocy? Obaj wiemy, że to nie jest prawda. Żaden świat nigdy nie był i nie będzie tylko biały, albo tylko czarny. Można jedynie próbować jakoś się odnaleźć w tym co mamy.  
\- A ty... ciebie też z kimś łączą te więzy krwi? - Hiroki utkwił w nim zaciekawione spojrzenie.  
\- Nie. Po części pewnie dlatego, że nigdy nie miałem powodu, a nie bawią mnie bezsensowne polowania na ludzi. Wielu z nich zresztą znam, chociaż nie mają pojęcia z kim się zadają, ale tu ich niewiedza nie stanowi problemu. Z mojej strony nie grozi im niebezpieczeństwo, a sam doskonale odnajduję się w świecie kompromisów, które obejmuje choćby sztucznie produkowana krew. Z własnej woli podjąłem tę decyzję dawno temu, ale wtedy zmusiły mnie do tego raczej ponure czasy, gdy większość wampirów nadal uznawała za naturalne, trzymanie śmiertelników w lochach dla samej przyjemności wypuszczania ich na korytarze, by polować...   
Starszy mężczyzna skrzywił się, ale nie dodał nic więcej, a Hiroki nie pytał. Sama idea polowania na ludzi była dla niego nie do przyjęcia z oczywistych powodów i wątpił żeby to kiedyś uległo jakiejkolwiek zmianie.

 

 

Jedną z rzeczy, która najbardziej irytowała Hirokiego od kiedy zamieszkał w zamku, był brak podstawowej wiedzy o upływającym czasie i porach roku. Asagi wyjaśnił mu, że ta część królestwa nie podlega żadnym znanym mu regułom i dzieje się tak od zawsze. Dziwne miejsce w którym przyszło żyć mężczyźnie, który jednocześnie posiadał na własność wspaniały ogród i przejawiał miłość szczególnie do wypełniających niemal cały teren krzaków róż. Młodszy mężczyzna dość szybko połapał się w tym, że zupełnie inna aura panuje poza murami zamku, od tej w której żyją, będąc wewnątrz. Nie było możliwości wytłumaczenie tego w żaden sposób znany śmiertelnikom, więc Hiroki postanowił po prostu się z tymi zmianami pogodzić i uznać je za zupełnie naturalne.  
Prawdą jednak było, że w każdym innym miejscu jedna pora roku, powoli ustępowała miejsca kolejnej. Minęły całe miesiące od momentu w którym Hiroki stał się wampirem, chociaż ze zdziwieniem musiał przyznać, że w ogóle przestał na to zwracać uwagę. Pewna zmiana w tym temacie nastąpiła podczas nocy, gdy przechadzał się swobodnie korytarzem zamku, by dostać się do jadalni. Gdzieś w połowie drogi, mijając drzwi od nieużywanych komnat, mężczyzna usłyszał nagle czyjś śmiech, a zaraz za tym znajomy już głos Asagiego. Zaciekawiony, zbliżył się do uchylonych drzwi i zajrzał po cichu do środka. W jednej chwili zamarł z otwartymi ustami obserwując to, co działo się wewnątrz pomieszczenia. W kominku palił się ogień, ale bardziej istotna była obecność jeszcze kogoś obok gospodarza zamku. I gdyby obaj siedzieli spokojnie przy stole, najpewniej Hiroki po prostu by się dosiadł, ale opcja ta okazała się raczej niewykonalna w momencie, gdy ujrzał mężczyznę o jasnych włosach, przyciśniętego do ściany i oddającego z pasją pocałunek. Asagi zdawał się nie zwrócić uwagi na to, że razem ze swoim towarzystwem nie jest już sam i bez oporów pogłębiał pieszczotę, obejmując niższego od siebie wampira mocno.  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, Hiroki postanowił cichcem wycofać się i rzeczywiście udać do jadalni. Gdy napełnił już swój kielich, uświadomił sobie ze zdziwieniem, że od tamtego spotkania z Kaiem, sam nie był jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany bliższymi kontaktami z innymi osobnikami. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał, że istnieje w ogóle taka możliwość, jakby zapomniał, że sam ma jakiekolwiek potrzeby tego typu. A przecież to kim teraz był, absolutnie niczego nie zmieniało i nad tym nawet nie musiał się zastanawiać. Mimowolnie poczuł lekkie ukłucie pożądania, kiedy pomyślał sobie, co obaj mężczyźni najpewniej teraz właśnie robią razem i, że sam właściwie nie miałby nic przeciwko podobnej przygodzie.  
Wypił do reszty swoją porcję, a decyzja o opuszczeniu na resztę nocy zamku została podjęta zanim jeszcze opróżnił kielich do końca. Czas najwyższy przestać się zamykać przed światem i stawić mu czoło, jaki by nie był... 

 

 

Aura trzeciego wampira ledwie odsunęła się na tyle, by mieć pewność, że odszedł od drzwi, kiedy Asagi przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na uśmiechniętego partnera.  
\- Dzięki, Rui-chan. - szepnął wreszcie - Najwyraźniej trzeba było trochę silniejszego argumentu...  
\- Myślisz, że to wystarczy? - Ruiza dla pewności spojrzał w stronę drzwi, mimo, że sam nie czuł już obecności kogokolwiek poza wampirem, którego miał przed sobą.  
\- Z całą pewnością nie zaszkodzi. - zauważył Asagi i sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek, tym razem o wiele spokojniejszy i bardziej leniwy.  
Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie, kiedy niedługo potem usłyszeli odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi wejściowych, a gdy szybko zbliżyli się do jednego z odsłoniętych okien, ujrzeli Hirokiego, który raźnym krokiem przemierzał ścieżkę prowadzącą do głównej bramy zamku.  
\- Podejrzewam, że do rana raczej nie wróci. - odezwał się Ruiza, uśmiechając szeroko - Gdzie by nie poszedł, to na pewno wzbudzi spore zainteresowanie. Niezły jest.  
\- Następnym razem możesz zaproponować by został... - Asagi uśmiechnął się także - Dziś nie wiem, czy byłby gotowy na tego rodzaju przyjemności. To dla niego nadal raczej nowe.  
\- Sam fakt, że nie masz nic przeciwko jest wystarczająco podejrzany. - Ruiza posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie - Chyba zacznę tu częściej bywać, tak dla pewności...  
Asagi wybuchnął śmiechem, który rozniósł się po całej komnacie.  
\- Tak jakbyś nie wiedział, że w moim przypadku nie masz żadnego powodu do zazdrości.  
\- Poziom konkurencji niespodziewanie wzrósł i do tego jest bliżej niż zazwyczaj. - odparł Ruiza i zamyślił się na moment - Chociaż w jego wypadku, sam nie wiem... Coś jest inaczej, zupełnie jakby...  
\- Tak, też to czuję. - przerwał mu Asagi - Ale postaraj się z nim na ten temat nie rozmawiać, Rui-chan. Niech się bawi i poznaje innych, ale sporo czasu upłynie i wiele żyć odejdzie na zawsze, zanim będzie gotowy przyznać, że potrzebuje czegoś innego. Teraz jedynie zaprzecza i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Zresztą, sam się przekonasz we właściwym czasie. Przy następnej wizycie spokojnie możemy się ograniczyć jedynie do rozmowy.  
\- Zobaczymy. - Ruiza oderwał wzrok od widoku za oknem - Dziś i tak mamy przecież zupełnie inne plany.  
Asagi nie odpowiedział nic, sięgając jednak po pocałunek, a później kolejny i zupełnie zapominając o każdej innej sprawie.

 

 

\- W kategorii niezobowiązujących przygód, ta chyba jest moją ulubioną jak do tej pory. - Hiroki wyszczerzył się, wyraźnie zadowolony i rozluźniony, kiedy rozsiadał się wygodnie na jednym z krzeseł w bibliotece.  
Ruiza uśmiechnął się, oblizując usta i bez przeszkód taksował wzrokiem nagiego mężczyznę, który znajdował się tylko kilka kroków od niego. Sam ściągnął z siebie spodnie zaledwie chwilę temu i nie pozostał nawet cień wątpliwości jak bardzo obecna sytuacja mu się podoba. To jednak Asagi zbliżył się pierwszy i uklęknął przed Hirokim, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech, nim wreszcie objął go delikatnie palcami.  
\- Nie uważasz, że jeszcze za wcześnie, by podejmować tego rodzaju wnioski?  
\- Tym razem mam przeczucie, że się nie mylę. Jak dla mnie wystarczająco silne...  
Od momentu w którym dwóch pozostałych wampirów przedstawiło mu plan na spędzenie w zamku wspólnie kilku godzin, Hiroki w ogóle nie potrzebował czasu na przemyślenie całej sprawy. Zgodził się natychmiast. Od jego samodzielnej wyprawy w poszukiwaniu towarzystwa, minęło już kilka tygodni i od tamtej pory kilkukrotnie wymykał się z zamku, by spotkać się z tym, czy innym wampirem. Jedne kontakty podobały mu się bardziej, inne mniej, ale wszystkie były wystarczająco intensywne, by chcieć do nich wracać raczej często i bez wyrzutów sumienia. Tej nocy zdawał sobie sprawę, że przygoda była zdecydowanie jednorazowa, miała w sobie naprawdę wiele zaufania, którego on nie zamierzał nadwyrężać, ale w momencie, kiedy Asagi pocałował go po raz pierwszy, powoli rozpinając mu koszulę, Hiroki nie miał siły, by zastanawiać się nawet nad tym, czy w ogóle jest gotowy na dzielenie posłania nie z jednym, a dwoma wampirami jednocześnie. Ruizę zdążył poznać i spędzić z nim dość czasu, by nie mieć absolutnie nic przeciwko i w konsekwencji, postanowił zwyczajnie cieszyć się z nadchodzących godzin i czerpać z nich tyle przyjemności ile tyle da radę. Podniecony, nie zdawał sobie z początku sprawy ze swojej pełnej przemiany, ale była to jedna z tych rzeczy z którą zdążył się już oswoić. Najwyraźniej jego wampirza część uaktywniała się nie tylko z powodu tak nieprzyjemnych okoliczności jak głód i zdecydowanie martwiła o wiele mniej.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Asagi, który powoli wsunął sobie samą główkę jego penisa do ust i zmusił młodszego mężczyznę do wyjątkowo głośnego jęku i przymknięcia powiek. Uwielbiał to, nie miał pojęcia czy istoty śmiertelne mają szansę doświadczyć czegokolwiek podobnego, bo obawiał się, że nie przeżyliby natłoku odczuć i przyjemności. On natomiast mógł się jedynie tym cieszyć, a kiedy wreszcie uchylił powieki, dojrzał Ruizę, który nadal stał nagi kilka kroków obok i aktualnie sam przesuwał dłonią po własnym penisie, nie spuszczając z nich płonącego spojrzenia. Kolejny niesamowicie podniecający drobiazg i Hiroki już wiedział, że będzie miał ochotę kiedyś powtórzyć z innymi wampirami coś podobnego. Tymczasem pozwolił sobie na wpatrywanie się w Ruizę podobnym spojrzeniem, szczególnie, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i zatopił ją w długich, czarnych kosmykach włosów Asagiego. Ten natomiast przestał się wreszcie ograniczać i wsunął go sobie do ust dużo głębiej, ssąc wystarczająco mocno, by siedzący na krześle mężczyzna omal nie krzyknął. Gdyby żył, najprawdopodobniej właśnie by się z tym życiem pożegnał tak czy inaczej. A przynajmniej dokładnie w taki sposób to teraz odczuwał.  
Ruiza uśmiechnął się szeroko i zbliżył do niego, stając wystarczająco blisko, by wreszcie powoli wsunąć swojego penisa do jego rozchylonych ust i nie napotykając nawet cienia protestu. Jak na kogoś, kto ograniczał się jedynie do kilku jednonocnych przygód, Hiroki zaskakująco szybko i dobrze odnalazł się w nowej sytuacji, ku wyraźnemu zadowoleniu Ruizy. Nie wiedział na czym powinien skupić wzrok, czy na własnej męskości niknącej co chwilę w gorących ustach Hirokiego, czy też odchylić nieco głowę i przyglądać się jak Asagi funduje tamtemu coraz więcej przyjemności, prosto kierującej go do silnego orgazmu. Ostatecznie jednak zmuszony był przymknąć własne powieki, bo Hiroki ssał go wystarczająco umiejętnie, czyszcząc umysł naturalnie z jakichkolwiek myśli, które nie opisywały już tylko tych najprostszych, najbardziej podstawowych odczuć.  
Wreszcie jednak, Hiroki wydał z siebie mocno zduszony jęk i najwyraźniej osiągnął spełnienie, bo także Asagi wyprostował się nieco i powoli przełknął to wszystko co miał w ustach. Nie ruszył się jednak z fascynacją obserwując scenę, która rozgrywała się tuż przed nim.  
\- Miałeś rację, Rui-chan. - mruknął niskim głosem - Naprawdę niezły...  
Ruiza nie odpowiedział, po części dlatego, że sam był już bliski spełnienia, a po części także dlatego, że wypowiedź tak naprawdę nie potrzebowała żadnego komentarza. Ledwie kątem oka zarejestrował fakt, że jego kochanek nadal ich obserwuje, pieszcząc się w tym czasie samemu i ostatecznie dochodząc chwilę przed tym nim zrobił to Ruiza.  
Hiroki odsunął się powoli i oparł głowę na oparciu krzesła, powoli przełykając. Nigdy wcześniej nie dał rady tego zrobić, ale tym razem uparł się, że nie wypluje. Skrzywił się jednak na tyle wyraźnie, że nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że pozostali zauważyli to także.  
\- Nie musisz się zmuszać, Hiroki-kun. - usłyszał tuż przy uchu przemieniony, nieco mroczny głos Asagiego - Do tego potrzeba czasu, a niektórzy nigdy nie potrafią się zmusić, nie ma w tym nic złego, chociaż dla niektórych bywa seksowne...  
Młodszy mężczyzna powoli uchylił powieki i napotkał roześmianą twarz Ruizy.  
\- Ma rację, ale dziękuję. - pochylił się i szepnął mu w usta, które następnie pocałował.  
Pieszczota trwała dłuższą chwilę i najwyraźniej blondynowi zupełnie nie przeszkadzał smak własnego spełnienia, a to z kolei sprawiło, że i Hiroki wreszcie przestał się tym przejmować. Nie mógł jednak zignorować dotyku wilgotnych ust, które lekkimi muśnięciami znaczyły miejsce tuż przy jego uchu. Cały czas zaskakiwało to jak wiele mógł dostać właśnie w takim towarzystwie. Zupełnie inaczej było skupiać uwagę tylko na jednym partnerze.  
\- Sypialnia? - zaproponował Ruiza, kiedy odsunął się kawałek.  
Asagi także się wyprostował i wyciągnął rękę, którą Hiroki mógł swobodnie chwycić, nim wstał i został wyprowadzony z pomieszczenia.  
Wspomniana sypialnia była jedynym w swoim rodzaju pomieszczeniem, zawierającym nie tylko ogromne łoże z baldachimem, którego rozmiar przewyższał wszystkie te posłania, które Hiroki widział na oczy do tej pory. Ciężkie, grube zasłony zostały pokryte misternie wykonanym haftem w motyw kwiatów róż, a ogromny kryształowy żyrandol oświetlał płomykami świec całe pomieszczenie, wypełnione mnóstwem ręcznie zdobionych mebli oraz cennych bibelotów, których zastosowania Hiroki nie rozumiał, ale również nie komentował. Na to wszystko jednak zwrócił uwagę jedynie w jakiś stopniu, zbyt zajęty powodem dla którego znalazł się tym razem w prywatnej komnacie Asagiego. Z uśmiechem patrzył jak Ruiza zamyka za nimi drzwi i podchodzi do swojego partnera, sięgając po pocałunek. Hiroki szybko zdecydował, że podoba mu się to co widzi. Usiadł wygodnie na posłaniu, opierając się wygodnie na rękach i obserwował obu mężczyzn. Było między nimi coś szczególnego, coś co nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że to dużo więcej niż tylko seks. Związki tego typu zazwyczaj nie potrzebowały nikogo więcej, nawet Hiroki zdążył już się o tym przekonać, chociaż wątpił, by kiedykolwiek sam doświadczył czegoś podobnego... Tym mocniej więc doceniał swój współudział i fakt, że nawet przez moment nie dane mu było poczuć się jakby był zbędny. Sam nie był zupełnie pewny, czy umiałby obdarzyć kogoś podobnym kredytem zaufania, gdyby mógł po prostu cieszyć się obecnością bliskiej osoby.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go moment w którym oba wampiry zbliżyły się do niego, uśmiechając. Jeden szeroko i radośnie, drugi nieco bardziej powściągliwie, ale obaj zerkali na niego z czystym pożądaniem. Hiroki przełknął ślinę i kiedy Asagi gestem nakazał mu wsunąć się głębiej na posłanie, natychmiast to uczynił. Koniec końców, wszyscy trzej leżeli wygodnie, przytuleni do siebie. Pocałunki i pieszczoty zdawały się nie mieć końca i w ogóle nie przypominały już tego gorączkowego dążenia do spełnienia, które pojawiało się wcześniej. Hiroki znów wylądował tak jakby w środku i najwyraźniej tym razem jego towarzysze przyjęli sobie za cel zająć się przede wszystkim jego potrzebami. I jedyne co mógł zrobić, to mruczeć z zadowolenia, pozwalając dłoniom badać własne ciało w każdy możliwy sposób. W pewnej chwili, Asagi uniósł się kawałek i przez chwilę z uśmiechem przypatrywał Ruizie, który moment wcześniej wciągnął Hirokiego w głęboki pocałunek. Najstarszy mężczyzna pochylił się i pocałował czarnowłosego wampira w ramię.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci się spodobało, Hiro-kun. - mruknął, kiedy tamci przerwali pocałunek - Szczerze mówiąc obawiałem się, czy dasz się namówić. Jak widać, niepotrzebnie.  
\- Musiałbym upaść na głowę żeby mieć coś przeciwko. - Hiroki posłał mu zadowolony uśmiech - Dziękuję, wiesz... za wszystko. Wam obu.  
Asagi pochylił się i tym razem sam pocałował go głęboko, mrucząc przy tym jak zadowolony kot.  
\- Możesz mi wierzyć, że cała przyjemność po naszej stronie, a przynajmniej spora tej przyjemności część, nie, Rui-chan?  
Najmłodszy mężczyzna jedynie mruknął twierdząco. Nie zmieniało to jednak niczego, przynajmniej przez kilka kolejnych godzin.   
A jak się miało okazać, umowa obejmująca tylko jeden taki raz, samoistnie rozciągnęła się do kilku podobnych nocy. Nie rozmawiali na ten temat, nawet nie poruszali tematu, a jednocześnie nie potrafili z tym skończyć. Przez pewien czas Asagi niepokoił się takim obrotem spraw i bywały dni, kiedy nie przyjmował gości, ani nie odzywał się do kogokolwiek. Niepokój, który pojawił się w nim nagle, ale równie szybko rozwiał się niczym poranna mgła. Pomimo jego obaw, Hiroki nadal traktował całą tę sytuację równie obojętnie, nie wykazując najmniejszych nawet oznak przywiązania, czy jeszcze gorzej, jakiegokolwiek uczucia. Ograniczał całe to zdarzenie jedynie do odbieranej i dawanej im przyjemności, co wreszcie uspokoiło gospodarza zamku wystarczająco. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby go skrzywdził z powodu własnego egoizmu, który jak zauważył, obejmował również w jakimś stopniu Ruizę. Obaj nie mieli nic przeciwko trzeciemu wampirowi we wspólnym łóżku, ale obaj także zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że to wszystko co są mu w stanie zaoferować i ani odrobiny więcej.  
Aż do chwili, kiedy Hiroki po raz pierwszy się zakochał, a przynajmniej trafił na kogoś z kim już tylko chciał spędzać czas w łóżku.   
\- Chyba będzie mi trochę szkoda... - mruknął Ruiza, opierając wygodnie nogi na najbliższym krześle i wpatrując się w płonący w kominku ogień.  
Hiroki od kilku dni nawet na moment nie pojawił się w zamku, zbyt zajęty swoim nowych towarzystwem.  
\- To dobrze, że kogoś ma, Rui-chan. Sam wiesz, że to co się działo nie było na stałe. - Asagi wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął jego palce w lekkim, dodającym otuchy uścisku.  
Prawda była jednak taka, że odczuwał podobnie, tylko nie miał odwagi pochwalić się tym głośno. Przez cały czas tak bardzo starali się, by Hiroki się do nich nie przywiązał, że obaj sami się do niego przywiązali. Jednocześnie jednak mieli pewność, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Zbyt długo już ze sobą byli, by tego rodzaju sytuacja mogła cokolwiek zmienić. A, że miłych i przyjemnych rzeczy zawsze trochę żal, gdy się kończą, to już przecież naturalna kolej rzeczy.  
Sprawa rozwiązała się tym lepiej, że pewnego dnia Hiroki wpadł do Asagiego i zadowolony stwierdził, że znalazł dla siebie idealne miejsce do zamieszkania. Zamek stojący od dawna spokojnie na samym środku rozgrzanej słońcem pustyni, stanowiący od początku swego istnienia siedzibę dla wampirów. Wychodziło na to, że tym razem to Hiroki został właścicielem tego miejsca. Asagi go nie zatrzymywał, bo wiedział, że nie może. Świat się jednak nie skończył i jak czas pokazał, Hiroki nadal często pojawiał się w zamku najstarszego wampira, podobnie jak zapraszał swoich przyjaciół do swojej pustynnej siedziby. I była to tak naprawdę jedyna stała rzecz w jego istnieniu, nawet gdy jego kochankowie odchodzili od niego w ten, czy inny sposób. Hiroki nigdy więcej nie był tak naprawdę sam, nawet wtedy, gdy zadecydował, że nigdy więcej nie przywiąże się już do kogokolwiek. Asagi kwitował ten wniosek wymownym milczeniem, słusznie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ani człowiek, ani wampir nigdy nie miał i nie będzie miał władzy nad tym, co wydarzy się w przyszłości.


End file.
